poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight and Twilight talk
This is how Starlight and Twilight talk goes in Out of Twilight's Head. finds Twilight and goes to talk to her. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Starlight Glimmer: You've been acting odd. Twilight Sparkle: How odd? Starlight Glimmer: Really, really odd. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's just me. Starlight Glimmer: But why? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, something's wrong with you. I know it. Twilight Sparkle: Nothing's wrong! Starlight Glimmer: Yes there is. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. Starlight Glimmer: Is too. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. Starlight Glimmer: Is too. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. Starlight Glimmer: Is too. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. Starlight Glimmer: Is too. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. Starlight Glimmer: Is too. Twilight Sparkle: Is not. eyes turn purple and she fires a beam of Dark Magic at the ceiling. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Is too. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight. Stop. Twilight Sparkle: groans Stop me! Starlight Glimmer: How? What should I do? Twilight Sparkle: Please Starlight! Thunderwing: Twilight's mind Finish her Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! fires beams of Dark Magic at Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: This is how it started, this is how it ends. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: sighs Starlight Glimmer: Stop! Twilight Sparkle: I can not! Starlight Glimmer: You have to! Twilight Sparkle: Dark Energon makes me powerful than you'll ever imagine. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, please! Twilight Sparkle: Please nothing! Starlight Glimmer: Fight it! Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to. Starlight Glimmer: Please, Twilight! throws Starlight to a wall Twilight Sparkle: You should've finished me when you had the chance when you tried to change the past. Starlight Glimmer: groans I Trixie: Starlight! Thorax: Twilight! Discord: What is wrong with you?! shows Trixie, Thorax, and Discord her purple eyes. Trixie: Uh-oh! Thorax: I recognize that color! Discord: Dark Energon. in horror Then if that's not Twilight, it's... Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing's voice I know who you four are and this is the last time you interfere with my mission to destroy the Elements of Harmony. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord: Thunderwing! Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing's voice That's right. You may have killed me but my mind survived. Now I plan to use Twilight to resurrect my own body! Starlight Glimmer: What?! Trixie: That will not happen! Thorax: We won't allow it! Discord: You won't win! Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing's voice What are you gonna do? Tell Princess Celestia that Twilight is evil. No one will believe you. Starlight Glimmer: Well, if they don't then Bumblebee will. Trixie: We have to get him. Thorax: Come on! Discord: Let's go! leave Thunderwing: Twilight's mind If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation? flashback shows the Dark Energon meteor Thunderwing: Of course. Dark Energon. flashback shows Queen Chrysalis plucking a chunk of Dark Energon from the meteor Thunderwing: Queen Chrysalis. Meanwhile Starlight Glimmer: Bumblebee! Bumblebee: What is it? Starlight Glimmer: Thunderwing... Trixie: He's back! Thorax: He's in Twilight's mind. Discord: He now has control of her! Bumblebee: What? Starlight Glimmer: Follow us! Trixie: We'll show you! Thorax: It's not that far! Discord: Come on! Bumblebee: I thought something like this would never happen again. Starlight Glimmer: confused What are you talking about? Bumblebee: Remember when you told me Thunderwing was controlling Twilight? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Trixie: Why? Thorax: What happened to you? Discord: Tell us. Bumblebee: That happened to me once but with Megatron. Starlight Glimmer: Go on. Trixie: Keep going. Thorax: We want to hear it. Discord: Come on. explains everything Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Trixie: Quite a story! Thorax: Very memorable indeed! Discord: Yeah. Bumblebee: We have to find Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie: Thorax: Discord: